Craftian general election, 1882
} | width="33%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Gregory Clarendon | Chen Wuqing |- ! align="left"|Party | Kuomintang | Liberal |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 19 August 1881 | 17 January 1881 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Kunshan | Dongliang |- ! align="left"|Last election | 65 seats, 47.35% | 55 seats, 41.88% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 77 | 60 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 12 | 5 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | TBA | TBA |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 45.27% | 43.58% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 2.08% | 1.70% |- | colspan="3"| ---- |- | | | |- ! ! Third party ! Fourth party |- | | width="33%" | width="33%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Kwok Fung Chu | Li Jiatao |- ! align="left"|Party | Labour | Democrats |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 9 July 1874 | 9 December 1880 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Qingdao | Contested Mingfeng (lost) |- ! align="left"|Last election | 4 seats, 5.62% | 1 seat, 4.20% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 3 | 0 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 1 | 1 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | TBA | TBA |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 7.43% | 3.12% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 1.81% | 1.18% |- | colspan="3"| ---- |- | colspan="3" align="center"| |- | colspan="3" align="center"|Craftian National Parliament after the election ---- |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Prime Minister before election' | align="right" style="width: 25%"|'Elected Prime Minister' |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Gregory Clarendon Kuomintang | align="right" style="width: 25%"|Gregory Clarendon Kuomintang |} A general election was held on Saturday, 8 April 1882 to determine the members of the 13th National Parliament of the Kingdom of Craftia. The centre-right Kuomintang government, led by Prime Minister Gregory Clarendon, defeated the opposition centrist Liberal Party, led by Opposition Leader Chen Wuqing. Results National Parliament }}" |- ! colspan="7" style="background-color:#C9D9E9;text-align:center;font-size: 1.15em; line-height: 1em;" |Craftian general election, 8 April 1882 National Parliament << 1880 — 1884 >> |- |colspan="2" style="background-color:#E9E9E9" | Enrolled voters | style="text-align:right;" |TBA | width="45" style="background-color:#E9E9E9" | | colspan="3" style="background-color:#E9E9E9" width="191" | |- |colspan="2" style="background-color:#E9E9E9" | Votes cast | style="text-align:right;" |TBA | width="45" style="background-color:#E9E9E9" | | style="background-color:#E9E9E9" width="60" | Turnout | style="text-align:right;" |TBA | style="text-align:right;" |TBA |- |colspan="2" style="background-color:#E9E9E9" | Informal votes | style="text-align:right;" |TBA | width="45" style="background-color:#E9E9E9" | | style="background-color:#E9E9E9;" | Informal | style="text-align:right;" |TBA | style="text-align:right;" |TBA |- | colspan="7" style="background-color:#C9D9E9;text-align:center;font-size: 1.15em; line-height: 2em;" | Summary of votes by party |- |colspan="2" style="background-color:#E9E9E9" | Party | style="background-color:#E9E9E9;" | Primary votes | style="background-color:#E9E9E9;text-align:right;" | % | style="background-color:#E9E9E9;" | Swing | style="background-color:#E9E9E9;text-align:right;" | Seats | style="background-color:#E9E9E9;text-align:right;" | Change |- | | Kuomintang | style="text-align:right;" | TBA | style="text-align:right;" | 45.27 | style="text-align:right;" | 2.08 | style="text-align:right;" | 77 | style="text-align:right;" | 12 |- | | Liberal | style="text-align:right;" | TBA | style="text-align:right;" | 43.58 | style="text-align:right;" | 1.70 | style="text-align:right;" | 60 | style="text-align:right;" | 5 |- | | Labour | style="text-align:right;" | TBA | style="text-align:right;" | 7.43 | style="text-align:right;" | 1.81 | style="text-align:right;" | 3 | style="text-align:right;" | 1 |- | | Democrats | style="text-align:right;" | TBA | style="text-align:right;" | 3.12 | style="text-align:right;" | 1.18 | style="text-align:right;" | 0 | style="text-align:right;" | 1 |- | | Other | style="text-align:right;" | TBA | style="text-align:right;" | 0.60 | style="text-align:right;" | 0.35 | style="text-align:right;" | 0 | style="text-align:right;" | |- style="background-color:#E9E9E9;" | colspan="2" | Total | style="text-align:right;" | TBA | | | style="text-align:right;" | 140 | |} }} }}